


a certain romance

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Chanyeol feels like hangover on a Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a certain romance

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

Being with Chanyeol feels like hangover on a Monday morning. Dumb and irresponsible and making you regret 80% of the things you said and did the night before. And you start to hate the world as you can’t handle the poundings reverberating from your ears to your head because everything is just too loud and too much for you to handle. _Chanyeol_ is too much for you to handle, even to Baekhyun, because he has way too much energy like he feeds on endorphins every morning, mixed in a tall glass of double espresso with lightly roasted robusta beans. This might be the reason as to why Chanyeol seems to always bounce around everywhere and rub buoyant vibes in your face, which can also become too much of a bother to you what with the noises and endless positivity that can possibly ruin your plan of spending your morning in peaceful gloom.

But alas, you can’t help but think that the 20% was worth the while, as you look back and vaguely remember the fun you get to have the previous night, free from all Monday worries because technically it’s still weekend so what’s stopping you, right? Spending time with Chanyeol, despite all stupidity, is probably the only moments you get to be yourself. And what’s better, Chanyeol’s positivity makes it feel like the judgments don’t matter. Because he’s enchanting like that.

Loving Chanyeol is like watching droplets of rain on the window, as you keep your eyes from blinking with the anticipation of catching them race down in ease before they slow down to a stop and merge with the others into a small puddle on the frame. You can’t help the excitement building up when Chanyeol is close to you, smiling at you, and bending down to your height to let you whisper in his ears as you feel your face burn with desire because his sharp, attractive jawline is right in front of your face, ready to be kissed at. And his arms over your shoulder feels like the coolness of the pane as you reach out your finger to, failingly, touch one drop that is stuck on the other side, somehow unable to trail down to gather with the rest in the puddle; so close, yet so far.

Because while loving Chanyeol is as easy as staring at raindrops on your window, it’s still nerve-wrecking when you can’t be as close as to ‘touch’ him, let alone allow your feelings to show because as stupid as Chanyeol can be, he’ll know. And like how the imprints of the water droplets open a new path for another drop to follow, a small sign of his feeling will lead to another hint and Baekhyun knows he won’t last long until he finally give up on holding back and just let Chanyeol know. So doing a lot of fanservice is in fact a good thing because it helps Baekhyun to fake expressions and alter his longing gaze into those of sneaky ones, at which Chanyeol will respond with a smile, as mischievous as his while they quietly build a plan to prank on the other members amidst their ment on stage.

Dating Chanyeol feels like wearing worn out shoes, with the brown color of the leather starts to fade and gape begins to grow at the front of the soles. And despite knowing that they need to immediately be replaced because the walls around your feet feel a little bit too damp that they leave black marks between your toes, you would think twice before throwing them away. Because let’s face it, once you get comfortable around Chanyeol, you’ll start noticing his true colors, which some of them Baekhyun might have to say a bit too aggravating especially when you get to see them every day. However, he wouldn’t want to miss every pout, every crease of his eyebrows when he sulks, every raged breaths that sends his chest heaving up and down in anger, because despite all the flaws, Baekhyun loves seeing Chanyeol like this; exposed and unmasked, open to him and him only.

And when he claims you as his with his lips, the warmth lingering just a few millimetres above your cupid bow because Chanyeol is just too tall to properly kiss you at your lips, it feels like the soggy insoles don’t really matter compared to the comfort of your feet fitting perfectly in those old shoes. Just like the incredible feeling when your hand settle at the back of his neck to drag him further down because kissing Chanyeol is just so damn good that even pulling away to catch your breath seems like a waste.

Like that feeling of running in your most comfortable shoes, dating Chanyeol is thrilling.

At least… that’s what Kyungsoo has been telling Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
